Perendra's Stronghold
The Stronghold was Perendra Raslemtar's name for her house in Voonlar, which she occupied from the early 1350s DR until the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, when she was recruited by then prince-in-exile Haedrak Rhindaun III to join his quest to reclaim the throne of Tethyr. Location The Stronghold was located on the western edge of Voonlar, surrounded by the forest. Structure It was built in the style of a manor house, but with added fortifications to protect against raids by brigands or Zhentarim agents. Interior Details of the interior of her Voonlarran home were known only to friends and allies of the Harpers. There were a number of underground cellars with connecting passages. Exterior Leading off to the southwest was a footpath that led, in order, to an externally accessible root cellar, an abandoned privy, an oven for burning combustible waste (bones and all), and finally a small clearing containing a chopping block and a woodpile. There were three deer paths that radiated from this clearing and melded into the woods. The middle of the three led past a boulder with a top almost flat enough to be a table, and then passed between two very large, rotting tree stumps. In the span of two or three paces along this path between the stumps was a portal that could be activated by speaking one or more command words. The Portal History does not reveal if Perendra discovered the portal and modified it, or created it herself. Regardless, it was still operative in the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, and perhaps beyond. The portal had two terminals on the Prime Material Plane and one in an extra-dimensional bolthole that contained a cot, a wardrobe with boots, cloaks, and clothing in various styles for disguises, and several healing potions. The safehold was tiny, affording room for perhaps a dozen people crammed shoulder-to-shoulder, or room for three or four to sleep on the cot and floor. Its walls, floor and ceiling appeared to be constructed of solid mist. There was always fresh air and dim light, but no food or water. Casting a spell within this misty chamber immediately dumped the caster back at the flat-topped rock near Voonlar. The other end of the portal was located in a windowless chamber atop Malthuk's Tower in the town of Delzimmer in southern Faerûn. The chamber was inside the spire of the tower and was conical in shape with a high, but narrowing ceiling. The tower itself was in a state of disrepair and even leaned a bit, but the walls were more than a foot (thirty centimeters) thick and still maintained integrity as of 1372 DR. Controlling the Portal To reach a destination required uttering a command word unique to that destination. To travel to Delzimmer, the word was "Alnegust". To travel to the safe room, the word was "Orntharm". To travel to Voonlar, the word was "Felderenslor". If the word "Haloom" was added either before or after "Alnegust" or "Felderenslor", then the destination was immediately wreathed in a fog cloud that lasted thirty minutes if not dissipated by wind. If the command word for the current location was spoken, nothing happened. If "Haloom" and the command word for the current location was uttered, then no travel took place but the fog cloud appeared.The instructions for using the portal are inconsistent and confusing in the source. I have simplified them to what I believe the author intended. Please check for yourself. Activities Perendra was a member of the Harpers and she gave shelter to them when needed. When not acting as a Harper agent, she studied the arcane arts. Appendix Notes References Category:Buildings Category:Human houses Category:Portals Category:Locations in Voonlar Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations